Total Drama Revival
by thisaccounthasbeenretiredsorry
Summary: SYOC! Chris and Chef are hitting a new season of Total Drama, with a cast of submitted characters! 15/17 contestants remaining!
1. Introduction

_*Chris and Chef are sitting on the docks, nearly asleep*_

Chris: How long do we have the lease on this island?

Chef: We still got the summer with it.

Chris: What if we did a new season.

Chef: Hm? That could be fun.

Chris: Sweet lets do it!

 _ **A-N  
**_  
So that's it. Um, I have an application, we're gonna take 17 apps, this is a revival, and I have one request for fans of the old series. I ask you **SEND NEW CHARACTERS** I'm looking for a fresh start, and the best way to do that is going to be having an all-new, fresh cast. Thanks for your patience.

 **PLEASE PM IT**

Name:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Nationality:

Ethnicity:

Age (16-21):

Stereotype:

Appearance (Hair, eyes, face etc. be specific!):

Body type:

Normal Clothes:

Formal Clothes:

Swim wear:

Winter clothes:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fear(s):

People you'd be friends with:

People you'd be enemies with:

Would you want a crush or bf/gf of some kind?:

If so, what would they be like:

Game Plan:

Reason for entering:

Would they start or join an alliance, or be a lone wolf?:

Alignment (Good, Neutral, Evil):

Audition Tape (To understand how your character talks):

 **Make sure to PM me this, I can get back to you on it soon.**


	2. Abandon All Hope (Part 1)

_*Chris sits on the docks of Wawanakwa, smiling widely at the camera*_

Chris: Because of some legal reasons, and mostly financial reasons, we've decided to host a new season of Total Drama.

 _*Chris throws a rock into the water*_

Chris: We'll call it Total… DRAMA!

 _*Chris gets up*_

Chris: REVIVAL!

 _*Chris take a large rock and throws the rock heavily, it hits the camera, causing the footage to cut out*_

 _ ***Intro***_

 **Hey mom and dad I'm doing fine,**

 _ ***The camera sweeps up the mountain, reaching the top***_

 **You guys are on my mind.**

 _ ***Seth sits on the top, giggling quietly***_

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

 _ ***Craig grabs Seth and throws him off the mountain, the camera follows Seth into the water***_

 **Now I think the answer is plain to see**

 _ ***The camera rises out of the water where Vitaly is playing the accordion happily***_

 **I wanna be… famous!**

 _ ***The camera zooms to a close-up inside the cafeteria, with Dustin playing himself intensely in chess, he beats himself, causing him to flip the board in anger***_

 **I wanna live close to the sun.**

 _ ***The camera quickly pans to a frustrated Thomas, who catches one of the chess pieces, and crushes it with his hand***_

 **So pack your bags cuz' I already won**

 _ ***The camera turns to Jacob, who is carrying a large bag, looking at Thomas in shock, dropping the bag on his foot, and dropping to the floor in pain.***_

 **Everything to prove nothing in my way**

 _ ***The camera shifts to the middle of the forest, where Lex and Ben are playing on the guitar together, with Ben being less into it than the extremely excited Lex***_

 **Nothing in my way**

 _ ***The camera zooms over to chef's kitchen, where Taebin is on a computer***_

 **I'll get there one day**

 _ ***Chef grabs Taebins computer and throws it through the wall, before staring down Taebin***_

 **Cuz' I wanna be…**

 _ ***The camera pans to Isabella who is on her phone***_

 **FAMOUS!**

 _ ***Chris snatches Isabella's phone and smashes it, causing Isabella to shriek***_

 **Na na na na na na**

 _ ***The camera quickly goes to the beach, where Brooklyn is dancing happily, Jela interrupts this by pushing Brooklyn directly into the sand***_

 **Na na na na na na na**

 _ ***The camera zooms to a different to the docks, where Erin is meticulously mixing 2 mysterious liquids together, Lila then grabs the camera and faces it towards her to get more attention***_

 **I wanna be!**

 _ ***The camera brushes Lila off and faces Helena, who is posing for the camera. The camera is grabbed by Jacklyn, who looks at it crazily before throwing it to the grown***_

 **I wanna be!**

 _ ***The camera cuts out for a moment, before cutting back to a different camera, viewing Lila, Helena, Jacklyn, and Erin arguing***_

 **I wanna be famous!**

 _ ***The camera shifts to a dark cabin, where Knick sits, reading over various papers***_

 **I wanna be!**

 _ ***The camera cuts to above the bonfire, with 17 marshmallows in a circle roasting over it.***_

 **I wanna be!**

 _ ***The camera pans up to reveal everyone roasting in front of the campfire together.***_

 **I wanna be famous…**

 _ ***The camera zooms out, with a sign being revealed that says "Wawanakwa Island"***_

 _ ***End***_

 _*Chris stands on the docks, his hands together, visibly excited*_

Chris: It's time to introduce our new contestants, and the pain they will soon face!

 _*A small river boat motors to the dock, 3 people walk out together (Thomas, Craig and Erin). Thomas is a scrawny kid that has short combed jet black hair, with dark brown eyes. He wears a dark gold t-shirt, and black shorts.*_

Thomas: Hey Chris!

Chris: Thomas.

 _*Craig is a slender man has long brown hair tied in a bun, icy blue eyes with glasses and a small goatee. He wears a blue t-shirt with a volcano on it and olive cargo shorts.*_

Craig: Hey!

 _*Everyones eyes are drawn to Craig's hand, which is holding a copy of Super Mario Galaxy*_

Chris: Why's that there?

Craig: I'm not giving my brother Evan the satisfaction of playing it.

 _*Chris snatches the game and throws it into the ocean, Craig gawks*_

Craig: Wow.

 _*Erin is a pale girl with black hair going to her shoulders. She has hazel eyes and wears a red tank top with a dirty lab coat, with white pants, safety goggles and a satchel bag*_

Erin: Hi everyone?

Thomas: Hey! You have black hair too!

 _*Erin realizes she has black hair and dunks her head in the water, after pulling her head up, she reveals her blonde hair.*_

Thomas _*disappointed*_ : Oh.

Chris: Hi, Erin.

 _*Erin shakes Chris's hand, but as their skin touches, Chris steps back in shock*_

Chris: What is on your hand.

Erin: Many. Many. Many, chemicals.

Thomas: You like chemistry?

Erin: Yes.

Thomas: So do I!

 **Thomas Confessional**

Thomas: I don't like chemistry, but she does.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Another boat arrives with 4 people on it (Knick, Brooklyn, Ben and Lex) Lex is a girl with long brown hair with a dyed skunk stripe in it. She has emerald green eyes, and is wearing a grey t-shirt with her band's name on it. She is fiddling with her guitar*_

Thomas: Woah? You play the guitar? That's sweet!

Lex: Yeah!

 **Thomas Confessional**

Thomas: The guitar isn't that cool, but she thinks it is.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Ben is a boy with spiky black hair. A blue left eye and a brown right eye. His face is quite emotionless. He wears a white t-shirt with a thin teal hoodie and blue shorts. Ben immediately notices Lex's guitar*_

Ben: Oh, you play the guitar? Cool. I do too.

Lex: Nice!

Craig: Cool…

Ben: Hey, name?

Craig: Craig. I'm Craig.

Ben: Alright.

 _*Craig smirks*_

 **Craig Confessional**

Craig: I like Ben.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Knick is a boy with light brown eyes and dark brown hair with golden highlights. He wears black jeans with a murky green shirt. He wears a beige trenchcoat and has glasses (without lenses).*_

Chris: Hey Knick.

 _*Knick shakes Thomas's hand firmly the 2 looking at each other with intensity*_

Thomas: Firm handshake.

Knick: You got one yourself.

 _*Neither brake the handshake, firmly staring each other down*_

 **Knick Confessional**

Knick: Thomas is planning something… it's obvious.

 **End Confessional**

Chris: You guys gonna…

 _*Chris breaks the handshake for them.*_

Chris: There.

 _*Brooklyn is a girl with caramel skin, dark brown eyes and dark brown curly hair dyed blonde. She wears a yellow tube top with ripped high waisted light blue jeans.*_

Brooklyn: Hi there everyone!

Chris: Brooklyn.

Brooklyn: I'm very excited to be here.

Chris: Well, make yourself comfortable we got like 10 more contestants.

 _*Everyone groans*_

Erin: Can we please fast track this?

Thomas: Yes! Thank you.

Chris: Suck it up!

 _*Another boat arrives with 5 contestants (Taebin, Seth, Jacklyn, Lila, and Isabella). Lila is a girl with light brown skin, dark black braids, brown eyes, and a face full of freckles. She wears a pink dress with white ribbons*_

Lila: OMG! I feel so #blessed to be here!

Thomas _*under breath*_ : Dear god.

Knick: Hi, Knick Roosevelt.

Lila: Roosevelt? THE ROOSEVELT!

Thomas _*whispering*_ : Is she talking about Theodore Roosevelt?

Knick: Yes. I'm a Roosevelt.

Lila: YOUR BUCK ROOSEVELT'S BROTHER?!

Knick: Yes. How do you know him, you look American.

Lila: He's famous enough for me to know him.

Craig: Who is Buck Roosevelt?

Knick and Lila: Basketball player.

 _*Taebin is a boy with a dyed green faux hawk, light blue eyes. He wears a red sweater and black basketball shorts*_

Taebin: Uh… Hi guys.

Chris: Hi Taebin.

Craig: You seem unhappy to be here.

Taebin: Well, I'm not unhappy really just-

Chris: Yeah shut up.

 _*Isabella is a woman with long brown hair with blonde highlights. She wears lots of makeup and has brown eyes.*_

Isabella: Hi everyone!

Thomas _*under breath*_ : Not again.

Isabella: What was that?

Thomas: Nothing.

Isabella: Okay!

Knick _*whispering*_ : She's very pretty.

Thomas _*whispering*_ : We're looking at the same person Knick.

Chris: Uh… where's Jacklyn? Isn't she supposed to be here?

 _*Jacklyn emerges from the water, climbing on to the dock, she's a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a trench coat and jeans*_

Chris: Did you swim here?

Jacklyn: Boats are a government conspiracy.

Chris: Is everyone here a caricature?

Jacklyn: Sorry I'm not a mindless zombie.

 _*Seth is a scrawny boy with short blond curly hair, and green eyes. He's wearing a baggy grey hoodie and black jeans, he's coughing heavily*_

Seth: Hey dudes! Name's Seth!

Thomas: Hello Seth my names-

 _*Seth coughs heavily*_

Seth: Sorry dude what were we talking about? Totally spaced.

 _*Seth giggles, before directing his attention Isabella*_

Seth: Hey there cuti-

 _*Isabella slaps Seth*_

Seth: That was warranted.

 _*Chris sighs as a boat with the last 5 people arrive (Jacob, Dustin, Vitaly, Jela, and Helena). Vitaly is a Belarusian boy, he has a black mohawk, brown eyes and a cut goatee. He wears a yellow superhero jumper with a black V on the chest. With black stripes going down sleeves and a red cape, he brandishes an accordian*_

Vitaly _*heavy accent*_ : Greetings friends!

Chris: Hi... Vi-tal-y?

Vitaly _*heavy accent*_ : It's very nice to meet you all!

 _*Vitaly quick plays his accordian*_

Chris: Sorry did you say, "Throw the accordion in the water"?

Vitaly _*heavy accent*_ : Of course not! Nothing like that!

Chris: Alright.

 _*Chris grabs Vitaly's accordion and throws it into the ocean, much to the dismay of Vitaly*_

Chris: There.

 _*Jacob is a boy with blonde slightly spiked hair, and sapphire eyes. He wears a gray shirt with blue stripes, white slacks, and a portable speaker attached to his waist.*_

Jacob: Hey there!

Chris: Jacob.

 _*Jacob presses a button on his portable speaker and starts playing music*_

Chris: I will destroy that.

Jacob: Oh, sorry.

 _*Jacob turns the speaker off*_

Chris: Alright, next is Helena

 _*Jela pushes Helena off the dock into the ocean*_

Chris: or… Jela.

 _*Jela is a woman with burly black hair with blonde highlights, and brown eyes. She wears a pink shirt, black leggings and white shoes*_

Jela _*to Ben*_ : You, what's your name?

Ben _*spooked*_ : J-jim.

Jela: Really?

Ben: No, it's Ben.

Jela: Ben, grab my bags from the boat.

 _*In a state of terrified shock, Ben grabs the bags for her, Chris snatches the bags from him and throws them off the docks into the water, Jela stares at Chris*_

Jela: Chris?

Chris: S-sorry.

Jela: Exactly.

Jela _*to Thomas*_ : You, fetch my bag from the water.

Thomas _*calmly*_ : Thomas Mitt, how you doing? No.

 _*Jela stares at Thomas*_

 **Thomas Confessional**

Thomas: I've dealt with her type, stand up to her and she can't do anything,

 **End Confessional**

 _*Jela backs off, and growls*_

Chris: That was intense.

 _*Helena emerges from the water carrying Jela's bag*_

Helena _*friendly*_ : Here Jela.

 _*Jela takes the bag and wave Helena off*_

Chris: Care to introduce yourself?

 _*Helena is a girl with silky smooth shoulder-length blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes. She wears a white top with a navy blue skirt.*_

Helena: Hi everyone! My names Helena!

Seth: Dang girl, I don't know what's more baked, me or your body, cause it's hot.

 _*Helena scoffs and waves Seth off*_

Seth: Still got it.

 _*Dustin is a man with short black hair combed neatly with bangs hanging on his forehead and black eyes. He wears a green soccer shirt, and black shorts.*_

Dustin: Hey! You know what's odd, _every other number_.

 _*A painful silence shakes the contestants*_

Dustin: I'm sorry, it's just life without geometry is _pointless_.

Erin _*quietly*_ : You're not clever.

Dustin: Okay.

Chris: Now that everyone is here… it's time to get to our first challenge

 _*The contestants breathe a sigh of relief*_

Chris: and by "time to get to our first challenge" I mean we'll see you in the second part!

 _*The cast groans and begins yelling at Chris, who begins maniacally laughing*_

Chris: We'll see you next time.

 **A-N**

 **So, first chapter, I'm hoping to get part 2 out tomorrow, and I write at a breakneck pace. If you have any problems with how your OC was portrayed contact me sooner rather than later, if you have any questions please direct them to me.**


	3. Abandon All Hope (Part 2)

_*The episode picks up where the previous one left off, with all the contestants standing on a dock*_

Chris: Now that everyone is here… it's time to get to our first challenge

 _*The contestants breathe a sigh of relief*_

Chris: and by "time to get to our first challenge" I mean we'll see you in the second part!

 _*The cast groans and begins yelling at Chris, who begins maniacally laughing*_

Chris: We'll see you next time.

 _ ***Intro***_

 **Hey mom and dad I'm doing fine,**

 _ ***The camera sweeps up the mountain, reaching the top***_

 **You guys are on my mind.**

 _ ***Seth sits on the top, giggling quietly***_

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

 _ ***Craig grabs Seth and throws him off the mountain, the camera follows Seth into the water***_

 **Now I think the answer is plain to see**

 _ ***The camera rises out of the water where Vitaly is playing the accordion happily***_

 **I wanna be… famous!**

 _ ***The camera zooms to a close-up inside the cafeteria, with Dustin playing himself intensely in chess, he beats himself, causing him to flip the board in anger***_

 **I wanna live close to the sun.**

 _ ***The camera quickly pans to a frustrated Thomas, who catches one of the chess pieces, and crushes it with his hand***_

 **So pack your bags cuz' I already won**

 _ ***The camera turns to Jacob, who is carrying a large bag, looking at Thomas in shock, dropping the bag on his foot, and dropping to the floor in pain.***_

 **Everything to prove nothing in my way**

 _ ***The camera shifts to the middle of the forest, where Lex and Ben are playing on the guitar together, with Ben being less into it than the extremely excited Lex***_

 **Nothing in my way**

 _ ***The camera zooms over to chef's kitchen, where Taebin is on a computer***_

 **I'll get there one day**

 _ ***Chef grabs Taebins computer and throws it through the wall, before staring down Taebin***_

 **Cuz' I wanna be…**

 _ ***The camera pans to Isabella who is on her phone***_

 **FAMOUS!**

 _ ***Chris snatches Isabella's phone and smashes it, causing Isabella to shriek***_

 **Na na na na na na**

 _ ***The camera quickly goes to the beach, where Brooklyn is dancing happily, Jela interrupts this by pushing Brooklyn directly into the sand***_

 **Na na na na na na na**

 _ ***The camera zooms to a different to the docks, where Erin is meticulously mixing 2 mysterious liquids together, Lila then grabs the camera and faces it towards her to get more attention***_

 **I wanna be!**

 _ ***The camera brushes Lila off and faces Helena, who is posing for the camera. The camera is grabbed by Jacklyn, who looks at it crazily before throwing it to the grown***_

 **I wanna be!**

 _ ***The camera cuts out for a moment, before cutting back to a different camera, viewing Lila, Helena, Jacklyn, and Erin arguing***_

 **I wanna be famous!**

 _ ***The camera shifts to a dark cabin, where Knick sits, reading over various papers***_

 **I wanna be!**

 _ ***The camera cuts to above the bonfire, with 17 marshmallows in a circle roasting over it.***_

 **I wanna be!**

 _ ***The camera pans up to reveal everyone roasting in front of the campfire together.***_

 **I wanna be famous…**

 _ ***The camera zooms out, with a sign being revealed that says "Wawanakwa Island"***_

 _ ***End***_

Chris: and were back!

Thomas: Can we get this thing moving?

Chris: Sure Thomas. For our first challenge, I need each of you to pair up.

 _*Thomas immediately eyes Craig and grabs his arm, Craig sighs, clearly disappointed*_

Craig: Fine.

 **Thomas Confessional**

Craig: At face value Craig is the best choice, that's it.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Lex pairs up with Ben*_

 **Ben Confessional**

Ben: I have no idea why she picked me.

 **End Confessional**

 **Lex Confessional**

Lex: Ben likes guitar, I like guitar, we'll make a good team.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Seth walks over to Lila*_

Seth: Hey, wanna work with me?

Lila: #ew!

 _*Lila walks away (to Seth's disappointment). Lila runs to Knick.*_

Knick: What?

Lila: So I'm thinking we go together!

Knick: Why?

 **Lila Confessional**

Lila: I think being paired up with Knick on camera.

 _*Lila winks at the camera*_

Lila: Than that'll take me one more step towards fame..

 **End Confessional**

Lila: Eh, doesn't matter.

Knick: Uh… okay.

 _*Brooklyn walks over to Vitaly*_

Vitaly _*heavy accent*_ : Yes?

Brooklyn: You play the accordion right?

Vitaly _*heavy accent*_ : YES!

 _*Brooklyn looks intrigued*_

 **Brooklyn Confessional**

Brooklyn: What? I like interesting music!

 **End Confessional**

Brooklyn: Let's go.

 _*Vitaly nods as Jela grabs Helena and drags her away*_

Helena: I was thinking about going-

Jela: Stop. You're working with me.

Helena: Fine, sure.

Jela: Wasn't your choice.

 **Jela Confessional**

Jela: First, I will change Helena, than I will control Helena, and when the time is right, destroy Helena.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Erin walks over to Taebin*_

Erin: Let's get cracking Taebin.

Taebin: Why… me?

Erin: You seem smart enough.

 **Erin Confessional**

Erin: She really does.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Dustin runs to Seth*_

Dustin: Wanna pair up?

Seth: Why?

Dustin: Jacklyn keeps eyeing me.

Seth: Okay. Have you ever tried-

Dustin: Stop.

Seth: Fine.

 _*Jacklyn walks over to pair up with Isabella*_

Jacklyn: Hey there. Guess it's just you and me.

Isabella _*disturbed*_ : Oh! Oh…

 _*Isabella frantically looks around for a different partner, eyeing Jacob*_

Isabella: Sorry, but I'm with Jacob.

 **Isabella Confessional**

Isabella: She's certifiably INSANE!

 **End Confessional**

 _*Isabella quickly runs over to Jacob*_

Isabella: I just need you to like, shut up. I'm only partnering with you because the only other option is Jacklyn.

Jacob: Brutal, but fair.

 _*Everyone has paired up, except for Jacklyn, Chris walks over to him*_

Chris: Well Jacklyn, time to get off my island.

 _*Everyone gasps and steps away*_

Jacklyn _*confused*_ : W-what?

Chris: You're the odd one out, these people instinctively singled you out, so your done.

Jacklyn: It hasn't even been a full episode!

Chris: I know, and your done.

Jacklyn: No way!

Chris: Yes way. Chef, you know what to do.

 _*Chef grabs Jacklyn and carries her away*_

Jacklyn: THIS IS A CONSPIRACY!

Isabella _*whispering*_ : It always is with her.

 **Thomas Confessional**

 _*Thomas is sobbing in the confessional*_

Thomas: Jacklyn… Jacklyn is gone! NOOOOOO!

 _*Thomas can't hold it in anymore and starts laughing*_

Thomas: Phew. Okay, almost got through it. I'm afraid what just happened was social darwinism, and I couldn't care less. She was kinda annoying.

 **End Confessional**

 **Lila Confessional**

Lila: She was kinda a spazzy freak and I'm glad she's gone, now there's more room for me!

 **End Confessional**

 **Jacob Confessional**

Jacob: It's kinda my fault she's out… well it's more like everyone's fault.

 **End Confessional**

 **Jela Confessional**

Jela: Survival of the fittest, enough said.

 **End Confessional**

 **Dustin Confessional**

Dustin: I mean she was a little… crazy?

 **End Confessional**

 **Erin Confessional**

Erin: It's a sad day to lose any camper! That said I think that-

 _*The camera cuts out prematurely*_

 **End Confessional**

 **Knick Confessional**

Knick: She was intriguing. Although that was what got her kicked off so…

 **End Confessional**

 **Isabella Confessional**

Isabella: She was really weird.

 **End Confessional**

 **Craig Confessional**

Craig: This show is a cage match with 17 contestants. 1 of those contestants is already gone. I gotta bring my a-game to this or I'll be the next Jacklyn.

 **End Confessional**

 **Brooklyn Confessional**

Brooklyn: I didn't really know anything about her, but it's kinda sad to see her kicked off like that.

 **End Confessional**

 **Seth Confessional**

 _*Seth is quietly sitting there, laughing*_

 **End Confessional**

 **Helena Confessional**

Helena: I simply feel bad, if I knew whoever was left would've gotten out I would've-

 **End Confessional**

 **Ben Confessional**

Ben: I'm completely blindsided by what just happened.

 **End Confessional**

 **Lex Confessional**

Lex: That was… certainly unexpected, but there's nothing we can do now, sadly.

 **End Confessional**

 **Taebin Confessional**

Taebin: I'm… that was… scary.

 **End Confessional**

 **Vitaly Confessional**

 _*Vitaly is playing the accordion*_

Vitaly _*heavy accent*_ : I'm glad I brought a spare accordion! I'm also very sad about the whole… Jacklyn thing.

 **End Confessional**

 **Jacklyn Confessional**

Jacklyn: THIS IS UNFAIR!

 **End Confessional**

Chris: Now that Jacklyn is gone, it's time to start our first challenge. We'll be doing a team exercise. Each pair will be handcuffed together, and placed on a very small podium above water, you must survive on the podium for as long as possible!

Isabella: Dear god.

 _*Time passes as the contestants set up at the podium. First up: Dustin and Seth*_

Isabella: Dustin I need you to-

 _*Seth begins giggling*_

Dustin: Oh no…

 _*Seth falls over, causing Dustinto fall off the podium with him.*_

Dustin: Of course!

Chris: 5 seconds, NEXT!

 _*Lila and Knick step up to the podium*_

Knick: Let's do this.

 _*A battering ram swings downward, Knick flips on to the battering ram, sadly Lila cannot perform this amazing physical feat and immediately weighs Knick down, making them both fall into the water.*_

Chris: 8 seconds, NEXT!

 _*Jela and Helena get up on the podium. A battering ram swings down, Jela forces Helena to the side and dodge it.*_

 **Helena Confessional**

Helena: I'm very scared of heights!

 **End Confessional**

Jela: There!

 _*Jela forces Helena in front of the battering ram, causing her to fly to the side, Jela quickly grabs the battering ram, and the 2 land safe.*_

Helena: Why..?

 _*Several arrows come racing towards the 2, Jela attempts to shield herself with Helena, however she struggles and they both fall off*_

Jela: GOD!

Chris: 15 seconds, NEXT!

 _*Isabella and Jacob get on the platform, a battering ram swings downward, Isabella shrieks in terror and the 2 attempt to separate and the battering ram hits the chain link, causing both to be thrown off the platform*_

Chris: Wow. 5 seconds, NEXT!

 _*Erin and Taebin get on the platform, as the battering ram swings down they immediately bundle together and get hit.*_

Chris: 3 seconds, NEXT!

 _*Thomas and Craig get on the platform, and immediately managed to get on top of the battering ram, they manage to twist the chain link around the ram keeping them locked in. Arrows fly through and easily miss.*_

Chris: What is..?

 _*Chris presses a button, making the battering ram snap, and causing the 2 to fall in the water*_

Chris: 30 seconds, wow.

 _*Lex and Ben step up*_

Ben: This seems a little high don't you think? Maybe we should-

 _*The battering ram hits the 2, sending them flying into the water*_

Ben: Of course!

Chris: 4 seconds. Last one!

 _*Vitaly and Brooklyn get up on the podium, when the battering ran swings down, Vitaly leaps back in fear, almost sending them over the edge, but Brooklyn pulls them forward. Sadly too forward, and they got right in the crossfire of the ram, knocking them both into the water*_

Brooklyn _*scared*_ : I'M GONNA DROWN! I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Vitaly _*heavy accent*_ : Can you not swim?

Brooklyn: I'M JUST SCARED!

Chris: 15 seconds. Alright now, Craig and Thomas won… making them TEAM CAPTAINS! Although they aren't really leaders, this is just for this round.

 _*Everyone gasps*_

Chris: Yes! Craig, you are now the captain of The Growling Geese!

Craig: Geese don't growl.

Chris: Don't make me take it away from you. Thomas! You are now leader of the Tenacious Termites.

Thomas: How could termite's be tenacious, I mean-

Chris: I swear to god.

Thomas: Alright!

Chris: Now… Craig will pick a camper, Thomas will pick a camper, then those camper's choose the next campers, and so on. Craig, you're first.

Craig: I'll take Jela.

Jela: Nice.

Thomas: Knick.

Knick: Alright.

Jela: I pick Helena.

Helena: Of course.

Knick: I pick Dustin.

Dustin: Cool.

Helena: I pick Lex.

Lex: Rockin'!

Dustin: I pick Erin.

Erin: Sweet!

Lex: I got Ben.

Ben: Thanks.

Erin: Brooklyn.

Brooklyn: O-ooook?

Ben: Taebin.

Taebin: T-thanks…

Brooklyn: Isabella.

Isabella: #blessed.

Taebin: Vitaly.

Vitaly _*heavy accent*_ : Thank you friend!

Isabella: Jacob is who I pick, he's at least mentally stable.

Jacob: Thanks.

Vitaly _*heavy accent*_ : Lila!

Jacob: So I have to pick… Okay, Seth, welcome to the team!

Seth: Sweet! I was picked!

Chris: So, Jacob, Thomas, Dustin, Knick, Erin, Isabella, Brooklyn, and Seth are Tenacious Termite's, while Lila, Jela, Craig, Taebin, Helena, Lex, Ben, and Vitaly are Growling Geese.

Craig: But who won?

Chris: Glad you asked Craig. Hey Jacklyn.

*An angry Jacklyn appears from the bushes*

Jacklyn: Jerks.

Chris: There won't be anymore elimination tonight, but one team is getting the ultra-deluxe-winner resort cabin, and one is getting the garbage one. Jacklyn decides.

Jacklyn: Mmm… Geese have it.

Lila: Can we not be called that?

Chris: Sorry Goose.

Lila: Ugh.

 _*The 2 teams separate after their very first very STRESSFUL day on the show*_

Chris: Looks like we got a long ways to go. I'll see you next time on… Total. Drama. REVIVAL!

 **A-N**

 **So that's the first main chapter, it's still a work in progress and characters will get more fleshed out as the series proceeds.**

 **Know that eliminated characters are featured constantly on the show (Check Total Drama Newbie out for proof) and that just because the character is off the show, doesn't mean they won't show up.**


	4. Hunter or Hunted?

_*The winner's mansion is in view, where one of the windows is being lit up by strange flashing lights, it's revealed to be Erin, who is messing with some kind of machine in her private bedroom, the door swings open, with Brooklyn on the other side, watching*_

Brooklyn _*Fearfully*_ : What is this?

Erin: Don't worry about it.

 _*The machine starts acting strange, making weird sounds causing Brooklyn to scream*_

Erin: That's not supposed to happen…

Brooklyn: JUST DESTROY IT!

Erin: I'm almost done! Don't worry about it!

 _*Seth walks over to see what's going on*_

Seth: Woah that's pretty weird.

Erin: GO AWAY SETH!

Seth: Why?

 _*The machine explodes, transitioning into the intro*_

 _ ***Intro***_

 **Hey mom and dad I'm doing fine,**

 _ ***The camera sweeps up the mountain, reaching the top***_

 **You guys are on my mind.**

 _ ***Seth sits on the top, giggling quietly***_

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

 _ ***Craig grabs Seth and throws him off the mountain, the camera follows Seth into the water***_

 **Now I think the answer is plain to see**

 _ ***The camera rises out of the water where Vitaly is playing the accordion happily***_

 **I wanna be… famous!**

 _ ***The camera zooms to a close-up inside the cafeteria, with Dustin playing himself intensely in chess, he beats himself, causing him to flip the board in anger***_

 **I wanna live close to the sun.**

 _ ***The camera quickly pans to a frustrated Thomas, who catches one of the chess pieces, and crushes it with his hand***_

 **So pack your bags cuz' I already won**

 _ ***The camera turns to Jacob, who is carrying a large bag, looking at Thomas in shock, dropping the bag on his foot, and dropping to the floor in pain.***_

 **Everything to prove nothing in my way**

 _ ***The camera shifts to the middle of the forest, where Lex and Ben are playing on the guitar together, with Ben being less into it than the extremely excited Lex***_

 **Nothing in my way**

 _ ***The camera zooms over to chef's kitchen, where Taebin is on a computer***_

 **I'll get there one day**

 _ ***Chef grabs Taebins computer and throws it through the wall, before staring down Taebin***_

 **Cuz' I wanna be…**

 _ ***The camera pans to Isabella who is on her phone***_

 **FAMOUS!**

 _ ***Chris snatches Isabella's phone and smashes it, causing Isabella to shriek***_

 **Na na na na na na**

 _ ***The camera quickly goes to the beach, where Brooklyn is dancing happily, Jela interrupts this by pushing Brooklyn directly into the sand***_

 **Na na na na na na na**

 _ ***The camera zooms to a different to the docks, where Erin is meticulously mixing 2 mysterious liquids together, Lila then grabs the camera and faces it towards her to get more attention***_

 **I wanna be!**

 _ ***The camera brushes Lila off and faces Helena, who is posing for the camera. The camera is grabbed by Jacklyn, who looks at it crazily before throwing it to the grown***_

 **I wanna be!**

 _ ***The camera cuts out for a moment, before cutting back to a different camera, viewing Lila, Helena, Jacklyn, and Erin arguing***_

 **I wanna be famous!**

 _ ***The camera shifts to a dark cabin, where Knick sits, reading over various papers***_

 **I wanna be!**

 _ ***The camera cuts to above the bonfire, with 16 marshmallows in a circle roasting over it.***_

 **I wanna be!**

 _ ***The camera pans up to reveal everyone roasting in front of the campfire together.***_

 **I wanna be famous…**

 _ ***The camera zooms out, with a sign being revealed that says "Wawanakwa Island"***_

 _ ***End***_

 _*The Termites are eating a massive breakfast, in a luxurious dining room, at a long table*_

Dustin: I didn't think we'd be living this great when I audition for this show.

Knick: Yeah, it's almost suspiciously great to live here.

Thomas: Yeah.

 **Thomas Confessional**

Thomas: Knick seems smart, and capable. He'll make a great ally.

 **End Confessional**

 **Knick Confessional**

Knick: Thomas will be approaching me soon enough for an offer of an alliance, I will of course, accept, and use my close relationship to Thomas to learn exactly how malicious he is, and then prove it and show it to the rest of the team.

 **End Confessional**

Seth: Do you think they poisoned the food?

 _*Seth chuckles at himself, but then seems fearful*_

Seth: Did they?

Jacob: Seth, you gotta calm down.

Seth: How?

 _*Focus shifts to the dining tent, where the losers sit*_

Jela: How could we lose to them like that!

Craig: The only reason we lost was because of Jacklyn, it was unfair.

Jela: "Unfair" is no excuse.

Lila: Correct!

Vitaly _*heavy accent*_ : I think if we try our best, we can win next challenge!

Helena: Your optimism is quite infectious!

Vitaly _*heavy accent*_ : Thank you!

Ben: Yeah I have to agree, we need to step up our game.

Craig: There's no game to step up! We haven't done a single team challenge and no one has been eliminated.

Jela: I wanna live in the mansion!

Craig: Fair enough.

Lex: Alright, so let's just mentally prepare for our next challenge.

Ben: Yeah.

 _*The room falls silent*_

Lex: This is boring.

Chris _*on speakers*_ : EVERYONE! OUTSIDE! RIGHT NOW!

 _*The campers converge outside, where Chris is waiting with 2 crates next to him*_

Chris: Today is the ultimate 24-hour HUNTATHON!

Isabella: Wuh?

Chris: Glad you asked Isabella. Today, our 2 teams will take on 2 different roles… hunter… or hunted!

Taebin _*frightened*_ : Which is which?

Chris: The Geese will be hunted, and Termite's will be hunters.

 _*The Geese groan*_

Chris: Suck it up. The Geese will be forced to wear humiliating antlers…

 _*Chris whacks a case open, it contains many antlers*_

Chris: You'll have to keep these on for 24 hours, and if your shot with a paintball gun, or you take off the antlers in the next 24 hours, you're out.

 _*Chris throws the antlers to the Geese, who grab them and put them on*_

Lila: This is humiliating.

Chris: Exactly! Get going, you got a 5 minute head start.

 _*All the Geese spread out into the forest*_

Chris: Now you Termite's get paintball guns and other equipment.

 _*Chris breaks open the other crate, it's filled with briefcases*_

Chris: Have at it.

 _*The termite's grab their cases and begin opening them*_

Chris: In your case you'll find a few things, hunting goggles that are equipped with optional thermal vision and night vision, paintball guns, and a picture of your hunting target. If you shoot anyone other than your target, you get out, and you hunted target goes free. Of course, once your target is gone, you can go crazy.

 **Thomas Confessional**

Thomas: I got Craig.

 _*Thomas chuckles*_

Thomas: This will be fun.

 **End Confessional**

 **Jacob Confessional**

Jacob: I got Taebin.

 **End Confessional**

 **Dustin Confessional**

Dustin: I got Ben.

 **End Confessional**

 **Knick Confessional**

Knick: I got Vitaly.

 **End Confessional**

 **Erin Confessional**

Erin: I got Lila.

 **End Confessional**

 **Isabella Confessional**

Isabella: I got Jela.

 **End Confessional**

 **Brooklyn Confessional**

Brooklyn: I got Lex.

 **End Confessional**

 **Seth Confessional**

Seth: I got Hubert. Hickel. Helena, no that can't be it, maybe it's-

 **End Confessional**

Chris: Your 5 minutes is… done!

Thomas: Knick, follow me.

Knick: Alright.

 _*Thomas and Knick enter the wilderness with their brief cases, they both unpack them*_

Thomas: I need you to help me hunt Craig.

Knick: Alright, can you help me with Vitaly?

Thomas: Sure.

 **Knick Confessional**

Knick: It's all falling into place.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Focus shifts to Lex, who's hiding in a bush*_

Lex: I should be fine as long as I-

 _*A paintball hits the ground next to Lex*_

Lex: AH!

 _*Lex reacts quickly and manages to dodge the paintball's coming from Brooklyn*_

Brooklyn: I have you now!

 _*Lex manages to dodge Brooklyn, and quickly grab on to a small rock. Lex then throws the rock at Brooklyn, it hits her goggles, causing them to malfunction, and stop working*_

Brooklyn: Shoot!

 _*in the anger, Lex gets away, making Brooklyn more frustrated.*_

Lex: Yes!

 _*Focus shifts to Dustin who is stalking his prey, Ben, who is slowly walking through the forest*_

Dustin _*whispering*_ : I have you now…

 _*Dustin leaps from the bushes, Ben turns and sees him, attempting to grab the barrel of his gun, but failing*_

Ben: Please don't…

Dustin: Sorry man.

 _*Dustin shoots Ben several times, sending him down to the ground.*_

Dustin: There.

 _*3 hours pass, and focus shifts to Isabella, casually walking around the forest and coming into contact with Jela, Isabella attempts to shoot Jela but Jela smacks the gun away causing Isabella to spiral into a rage and smack Jela*_

Jela: Hey!

Isabella: "Hey" you!

 _*Jela tackles Isabella and the 2 begin fighting, focus shifts to Lila, who is sprinting through a forest, breathing heavily*_

Lila: I cannot believe this is happening!

 _*Erin jumps in front of Lila putting her to a grinding halt*_

Lila: So you're hunting me huh?

Erin: Yup.

 _*Lila runs away in fear, hitting a tripwire springing two machines into place, binding Lila's hands and feet together*_

Erin: Gotcha!

Lila: This is elaborate.

Erin: You can do a lot with some scrap metal and a creative mind.

 _*Erin aims her gun directly at Lila and just before clicking the trigger, Craig comes from the bushes and grabs Lila, disappearing into the bushes once again*_

Erin: Ugh. Are you kidding me!

 _*Focus shifts to Jacob, who has climbed up a tree, and is scouting below with his goggles on while Taebin quietly sits in a bush, hoping to not be noticed. Jacob however, sees Taebin through his goggles and begins firing rapidly*_

Taebin: Oh god!

 _*Taebin attempts to run away, but this only brings him closer into Jacob's crosshairs, Jacob easily shoots Taebin*_

Taebin: Dangit!

 _*Jacob falls off the tree and knocks himself out*_

Taebin: Oh boy.

 _*Focus shifts back to Isabella and Jela. They are rolling over each other, fighting, Isabella grabs the paintball gun quickly and shoots Jela while she's on top of her*_

Jela: OW!

 _*Jela falls to the ground, worn out, and the 2 lay there, far too tired to keep moving.*_

Jela: You're gonna have to apologize .

 _*6 hours pass, and focus shifts to Thomas, who is desperately looking for Craig, before spotting him, resting in a bush, in all the excitement, Thomas misses, making Craig begin sprinting away*_

Thomas: C'mon!

 _*Thomas begins chasing after Craig vigorously, but Craig outmatches him by a longshot*_

Thomas: KNICK GO NOW!

 _*Knick jumps from the bushes in front of Craig and hits him with the butt of his paintball gun, knocking him out*_

Thomas: Thank god you were there that was really a coincidence.

 _*Thomas shoots Craig twice and high fives Knick*_

Thomas: Ready to go after Vitaly?

Knick: Definitely.

 _*Focus shifts to Vitaly, who is sneaking around the forest. Suddenly, Knick emerges from the forest, dragging a bleeding Craig with him*_

Vitaly _*heavy accent*_ : My god! What happened?

Knick: I don't know I found him like this!

Vitaly _*heavy accent*_ : We need to-

 _*Knick quickly drops Craig and draws his gun, shooting Vitaly several times*_

Vitaly _*heavy accent*_ : What the?!

 _*Thomas jumps out from the bushes and laughs*_

Thomas: We smeared red berries on his neck!

Vitaly _*heavy accent*_ : Ooooh… funny…

 _*Focus shifts to Seth, creeping through the forest, he eyes his target and fires*_

Lex: Hey!

 _*Turns out it was Lex, who wasn't Seth's target*_

Seth: Oops! Heh, sorry…

Chris _*on speaker*_ : Attention campers! Seth is officially out of the competition and Helena has become open bait!

 _*Focus shifts to Helena, who is now fearfully looking around, scared of her incoming demise, but the forest was very dark.*_

 **Helena Confessional**

 _*A tattered, paint soaked, and scarred Helena sits in the confessional*_

Helena: I just figured I needed to get some sleep.

 **End Confessional**

 _*6 more hours pass. Helena is fast asleep. Jacob, Thomas, Dustin, Knick are all quietly aiming guns at her. Helena wakes up fearfully, shaking.*_

Helena: Oh no…

 _*The 4 simultaneously shoot Helena several times, she tries to roll out of the way, but only lands in the mud*_

Helena: Yuck!

Dustin: Sorry.

 _*2 hours and 55 minutes pass, with only 5 minutes on the clock. Lex and Lila are rushing through the forest, towards the cabins.*_

Lex: We have to be quick or they'll-

Chris _*on speakers*_ : Lex and Lila are both now open game, anyone can hunt those 2!

 _*Lex and Lila grind to a halt, and look around*_

Lex: We're very screwed.

Lila _*flustered*_ : He said my name on the speaker!

Lex: Come on.

 _*Lex grabs Lila and keeps running, this just draws more attention as all the Termite's emerge from the woods, and a storm of paint comes raining down on them. The 2 manage to barely get out of the hellstorm, and they've managed to escape their sight.*_

Chris _*on speakers*_ : 10 SECONDS!

Lex: We just have to-

 _*Dustin emerges from the bushes in front of them*_

Dustin: Gotcha!

 _*Dustin fires at the 2, hitting Lila but before he can shoot Lex, Ben emerges from the bushes and hits Dustin.*_

Dustin: What?

 _*Dustin tries to hit Ben, (and succeeds) but Ben rebounds and nearly hits Dustin. Dustin decides to swing back once more, knocking Ben out.*_

Dustin: There! Now-

Chris _*on speakers*_ : AAAAND THE CHALLENGE IS OVER! THE GEESE WIN!

 _*The termite's groan*_

Lila: Still not used to that name.

Chris: How about you all clean up, and we can get to the bonfire ceremony tonight!

 _*The teams disperse and about an hour goes by, focus shifts to Thomas and Knick, who are sitting together in the dark forest*_

Thomas: I have to show you something, but well… we need to get into the winner mansion.

Knick: Say no more.

 _*The 2 go to the basement door to the mansion and Knick jimmys the door open, Thomas brings him to a secret room, where a blank whiteboard sits*_

Knick: What's so special about-

 _*Thomas flips the whiteboard and a massive plan with diagrams, pictures, descriptions and pins, describing his plan to victory with Knick*_

Thomas: I'm inviting you to the final 2 with me, now this plan will be a bit dirty, have a lot of fudging votes, backstabbing, destroying friendships, but are you in.

Knick: Of course!

 _*Thomas and Knick shake hands eagerly*_

 **Knick Confessional**

Knick: I have him at my side, and now that I've befriended the villain, I can figure out how to destroy the villain.

 **End Confessional**

 **Thomas Confessional**

Thomas: You know what they say… keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.

 _*Thomas winks*_

 **End Confessional**

 _*Focus shifts to Lex and Ben who are sitting together, with an ice pack on Ben's face.*_

Lex: Thanks for saving me there.

Ben: Better do that then let the team lose.

Lex: You could've seriously been hurt.

Ben: You don't say?

 _*The 2 chuckle lightly. Craig calls the 2 into the dining room*_

Ben: What do you want?

Craig: I want to form an alliance.

Lex: What?

Craig: It's a good safety net.

Ben: Yes.

Craig: So what do you say.

 **Craig Confessional**

Craig: Ben is smart, I could use him. Lex is… an extra vote.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Focus shifts to Jacob, Erin, Brooklyn and Seth*_

Jacob: We might have to vote out Dustin.

Erin: Well it wasn't quite his fault we lost was it?

Brooklyn: I mean Ben managed to beat him in a fight.

Jacob: I still don't know how that happened. Seth? What's your opinion?

 _*Seth giggles*_

Erin: Okay. So, we're voting Dustin, that's final.

 _*Isabella walks inside the room*_

Brooklyn: Hey Isabella!

Jacob: We're thinking about voting Dustin out.

Isabella: Great idea?

Erin: You haven't heard our reasons.

Isabella: Better him than us right?

Erin: Yeah…

 _*Focus shifts to the marshmallow ceremony, where all the termite's sit.*_

Chris: Now. All of you have small booklets and stamps under your seats. Grab those, head to the confessional and stamp the face of the person you want out and then sign your name to it. For no reason.

 _*Chris winks at the camera.*_

Isabella: Did you just wink?

Chris: Go and vote now.

 _*The termite's all vote separately in the confessionals*_

Chris: Marshmallows go to people who are safe. Now, Thomas, Jacob, Knick, Erin, Brooklyn and Seth, you all are safe. It's down to Isabella and Dustin and frankly it wasn't a contest.

 _*Isabella chuckles*_

Chris: Isabella, it's time to go.

 _*Isabella looks around before laughing*_

Isabella: Funny joke Chris!

Chris: You were voted off, 5-3.

Isabella: Alright c'mon let's get Dustin off.

 _*Dustin looks at Isabella awkwardly*_

Chris: Chef?

 _*Chef grabs Isabella and carries her on to the boat*_

Isabella: This is totally a joke right? RIGHT?

Chris: Let's just say that.

 **Thomas Confessional**

Thomas: Knick and I agreed it was the best move, Dustin was too valuable to lose.

 **End Confessional**

 **Seth Confessional**

 _*Seth is just giggling there*_

Seth: I like Dustin...s name. It's funny, like Dust-in.

 _*Seth falls over*_

 **End Confessional**

 **Dustin Confessional**

Dustin: Knick and Thomas approached me and said the only way for me to stay on was to get Isabella off, and frankly she was kinda mean.

 **End Confessional**

 **Erin Confessional**

Erin: I really wanted to see the look on her face.

 **End Confessional**

Chris: Well… I suppose that's all, we'll see you next time on… Total. Drama. REVIVAL!

 **A-N**

 **So again, a lot of this is still a work in progress, this chapter purposefully focused on termite's a bit more, and character plots are still being formed and smoothed out, it will take a few episodes to smoothen out all the characters. So… there!**


	5. The Relay Race of DEATH!

*Knick and Thomas are in the basement of the winners cabin, discussing their plans on a whiteboard*

Knick: I'm just saying, it might be a good idea to push against Jacob.

Thomas: Jacob's to valuable, Brooklyn or Erin could be better.

Knick: Erin's too smart to lose.

Thomas: I mean she's a little bit crazy.

Knick: What about Seth?

Seth: What about me?

*Knick and Thomas turn to the doorway, where Seth is watching*

Thomas: Oh sh-

*Intro*

Hey mom and dad I'm doing fine,

*The camera sweeps up the mountain, reaching the top*

You guys are on my mind.

*Seth sits on the top, giggling quietly*

You asked me what I wanted to be

*Craig grabs Seth and throws him off the mountain, the camera follows Seth into the water*

Now I think the answer is plain to see

*The camera rises out of the water where Vitaly is playing the accordion happily*

I wanna be… famous!

*The camera zooms to a close-up inside the cafeteria, with Dustin playing himself intensely in chess, he beats himself, causing him to flip the board in anger*

I wanna live close to the sun.

*The camera quickly pans to a frustrated Thomas, who catches one of the chess pieces, and crushes it with his hand*

So pack your bags cuz' I already won

*The camera turns to Jacob, who is carrying a large bag, looking at Thomas in shock, dropping the bag on his foot, and dropping to the floor in pain.*

Everything to prove nothing in my way

*The camera shifts to the middle of the forest, where Lex and Ben are playing on the guitar together, with Ben being less into it than the extremely excited Lex*

Nothing in my way

*The camera zooms over to chef's kitchen, where Taebin is on a computer*

I'll get there one day

*Chef grabs Taebins computer and throws it through the wall, before staring down Taebin*

Cuz' I wanna be…

*The camera pans to Isabella who is on her phone*

FAMOUS!

*Chris snatches Isabella's phone and smashes it, causing Isabella to shriek*

Na na na na na na

*The camera quickly goes to the beach, where Brooklyn is dancing happily, Jela interrupts this by pushing Brooklyn directly into the sand*

Na na na na na na na

*The camera zooms to a different to the docks, where Erin is meticulously mixing 2 mysterious liquids together, Lila then grabs the camera and faces it towards her to get more attention*

I wanna be!

*The camera brushes Lila off and faces Helena, who is posing for the camera. The camera is grabbed by Jacklyn, who looks at it crazily before throwing it to the grown*

I wanna be!

*The camera cuts out for a moment, before cutting back to a different camera, viewing Lila, Helena, Jacklyn, and Erin arguing*

I wanna be famous!

*The camera shifts to a dark cabin, where Knick sits, reading over various papers*

I wanna be!

*The camera cuts to above the bonfire, with 15 marshmallows in a circle roasting over it.*

I wanna be!

*The camera pans up to reveal everyone roasting in front of the campfire together.*

I wanna be famous…

*The camera zooms out, with a sign being revealed that says "Wawanakwa Island"*

*End*

*The Geese are sitting together, eating in the dining hall*

Ben: This food is a looot better.

Craig: You got that right Ben… speaking of, Ben and Lex saved the game for us!

Lila: I helped too!

Helena: You didn't really help that much.

Lila: Well I-

Craig: Stop.

*Focus shifts to Knick, Thomas and Seth who are all sitting behind the losers cabin.*

Thomas: So, what you saw wasn't-

Seth: What did I see?

Knick: Do you think he actually saw anything?

*Seth collapses to the ground, unconscious*

Thomas: Don't think so.

*Knick slings Seth over his shoulders*

Thomas: So who will we push against?

Knick: I think we should vote out Jacob.

Thomas Confessional

*Thomas is holding a tape recorder, he presses it*

Knick *on tape*: I think we should vote out Jacob.

End Confessional

Knick Confessional

Knick: Thomas no doubt taped what I just said, but I want him to have confidence, that will make it much easier to destroy him

End Confessional

Thomas Confessional

Thomas: I know that Knick knows that I taped him, it's ob-

End Confessional

*Focus shifts to Jacob, Erin, and Brooklyn who all sit at a table together*

Jacob: One of us 3 had to have voted for Isabella, we know Seth definitely did it, which chalks it up to one of us 3. I know it wasn't me.

Erin *under breath*: Exactly what someone who voted for Isabella would say.

Jacob: What?

Erin: Nothing.

Brooklyn: I mean, was it that bad Isabella got out?

Erin: Isabella was an ally, if Dustin had gotten out we would've controlled majority votes.

Jacob: Exactly. This isn't very good.

Brooklyn: Let's just table this discussion for now.

Erin: Okay.

Chris *on speakers*: Everyone outside!

*All of the campers converge outside.*

Chris: First of all, I need one camper on the Geese to agree to step out of the challenge, in order to balance the scales.

*The geese all look at each other*

Lila: I'll do it!

Chris: Alright, today we're going to be the Xtreme, Destroyer, Epic Relay Race!

Lila *sarcastically*: Man! I wish I could do that!

Chris: The goal of this game is to pass the key across the race like a baton. First, 1 person on your team must race up the mountain.

Lex: I can do that.

Brooklyn: I'm for the Termite's.

Chris: Next, the 2 racers will pass the keys to 2 new people, who will have to dive off the mountain into the lake.

Erin: I'll do that.

Vitaly *heavy accent*: I guess I'll do that.

Chris: Those 2 will quickly emerge from the water, and hand the keys to 2 new people, who will have to hang glide to the next section.

Dustin: I'll do that.

Taebin: Me too.

Chris: Then they will pass it on to 2 new people who will be next to 2 helicopters, they will have to hook on to the bottom of the helicopters, and fly around at a terrifying height, where one slip can mean their grim demise!

Seth: Do that, me will!

Knick: That will be grim.

Jela: I'll take this one.

Chris: Those 2, after landing, will pass the key on to 2 new people, who will have to climb a little bit!

Thomas: I assume I'll just take this one.

Helena: I don't want to really… Ben?

Ben: Never.

Craig: Not my thing.

Helena: I guess I will.

Chris: Then, it's a simple bike ride for the next 2 people.

Jacob: I got it.

Ben: So do I.

Chris: Finally, the 2 will pass it on to the next 2, who will open the chest the key opens, and grab the flags in the chest then will have to navigate a grueling, obstacle course quickly, planting the flag in the ground at the destination.

Knick: I'm the last one on my team so… I'm in.

Craig: Same here.

Chris: So let's get started!

*About 15 minutes pass, Lex and Brooklyn begin bolting with keys in hand up the mountain*

Brooklyn: WE CANNOT LOSE AGAIN!

*Brooklyn finally arrives before Lex and hands the key to Erin, who dives off, Lex arrives a second later and hands it to Vitaly*

Vitaly *heavy accent*: This is a little scary.

*Vitaly jumps off shortly after Erin, Vitaly hits the water and screams out terribly*

Vitaly Confessional

Vitaly *heavy accent*: I belly-flopped…

End Confessional

*It takes a minute for Vitaly to climb out of the water, while Erin has already handed the key to Dustin*

Dustin: Got it!

*Dustin bolts over to the cliffside and hanglides off, at the same time, Vitaly is handing the key to Taebin, who is bolting to the hang gliders, he manages to grab on and glide off behind Dustin, but has trouble staying on.*

Taebin: This is high up…

*They steer downward to their destination, landing on a marked spot. Dustin is a little off angle and lands somewhere else.*

Dustin: C'mon!

*Dustin runs to the marked spot, getting their at about the same time as Taebin, the 2 pass the keys to Seth and Jela, Jela immediatly hooks on to the hellicopter but Seth is unsure of what to do.*

Dustin: Seth you have to-

Chris *on speakers*: No telling him!

*Seth puts 2 and 2 together and hooks on the helicopter, flying behind Jela.*

Seth: I feel like a bird, heh.

*Jela and Seth arrive at the destination, with Jela in the lead, Jela hands the key to Helena, and Seth drops the key*

Thomas: God, Seth!

*Thomas grabs the key and the 2 begin climbing a literal rock wall, however they are both pretty terrible and fail several times*

Thomas: This isn't getting anything done…

*Helena and Thomas get up and begin climbing, however, when Thomas fails, Helena just keep climbing*

Thomas: Are you serious?

*Thomas looks around, thinking of a solution*

Thomas: Jacob!

*Jacob looks over the rock wall*

Jacob: What?

*Thomas throws the key as far as he can, Jacob grabs it just as Helena hands the key to Ben, the 2 quickly get on bicycles, and pedal as fast as they can, they both get there at about the same time and hand the keys to Knick and Craig. The 2 open their chests, grab their flags and keep running, they are about neck and neck, neither one beating the other, but during the race, while Knick is trying to jump over a large rock, he trips, falling into a roll, and while Craig stops for a moment, he keeps going. Knick brings himself up and uses all his energy to keep running, but Craig now has a steady lead, and the approach the finish line, Knick grabs a rock and throws it as far as he can, hitting Craig's leg causing him to fall. Knick than bolts towards the finish line and plants the flag in the ground*

Knick: There!

Chris *on speakers*: It looks like the Termite's win just barely! The Geese will have to eliminate someone tonight!

*About 30 minutes pass, and all the campers are in their cabins, focus shifts to Jela and Helena, hiding behind the cabin**

Jela: Here's the deal Helena, you vote for Craig, I vote for Craig, other people vote for Craig he's out!

Jela Confessional

Jela: Why do I want Craig out? He failed us, I don't care if he's skilled, he was beaten, we have to account for that as a team and destroy him.

End Confessional

*Lila spots the 2 and walks over to them*

Lila: You trying to get rid of Craig? I'm in.

Helena: Well, I guess you are.

Jela: Okay. It's Craig then.

*Focus shifts to Ben, Lex and Craig, all sitting at a round table*

Craig: Alright, We need to vote for Lila.

Lex: Why?

Craig: She decided not to work in the challenge.

Ben: I have to agree with Craig on this one.

Lex: Fine. We'll vote Lila.

*Focus shifts to Vitaly and Taebin, who are sitting together in the boys side of the cabin*

Vitaly *heavy accent*: I plan on voting for Craig! What about you!

Taebin: Oh… uh, well… I guess I'm voting Lila.

*Focus shifts to Knick and Thomas, who are planning in the basement on a whiteboard*

Thomas: Alright, I'm just saying, I know how to eliminate Brooklyn ASAP!

Knick: How?

Thomas: She's in an alliance so I'm saying we-

*15 minutes pass, and the marshmallow ceremony begins.*

Chris: If you receive are marshmallow, you are safe, if you don't, you can never ever come back. First, Vitaly, Taebin, Lex, Ben, Helena and Jela, leaving Lila and Craig as the final 2. The person, voted off this island is… Lila.

Lila: WHAT?!

Chris: Get her Chef.

*Chef grabs Lila and throws her on the boat of losers*

Vitaly *heavy accent*: How did that happen?

Helena Confessional

Helena: Lila just felt like the better choice.

End Confessional

Lila Confessional

Lila: This was a test of Helena's intelligence and loyalty, Lila was the obvious choice to vote out, but she would have to make that distinction and then go against my orders.

End Confessional

Chris: What an episode huh? I guess we'll see you next time on Total. Drama. REVIVAL!


	6. Abandonment Issues

_*Erin is sifting through Jacob's bag, looking for something, she pulls a piece of paper out of the bag, reads it, and gasps, before hearing footsteps and running away.*_

Erin _*whispering*_ : Oh… my… god.

 _ ***Intro***_

 **Hey mom and dad I'm doing fine,**

 _ ***The camera sweeps up the mountain, reaching the top***_

 **You guys are on my mind.**

 _ ***Seth sits on the top, giggling quietly***_

 **You asked me what I wanted to be**

 _ ***Craig grabs Seth and throws him off the mountain, the camera follows Seth into the water***_

 **Now I think the answer is plain to see**

 _ ***The camera rises out of the water where Vitaly is playing the accordion happily***_

 **I wanna be… famous!**

 _ ***The camera zooms to a close-up inside the cafeteria, with Dustin playing himself intensely in chess, he beats himself, causing him to flip the board in anger***_

 **I wanna live close to the sun.**

 _ ***The camera quickly pans to a frustrated Thomas, who catches one of the chess pieces, and crushes it with his hand***_

 **So pack your bags cuz' I already won**

 _ ***The camera turns to Jacob, who is carrying a large bag, looking at Thomas in shock, dropping the bag on his foot, and dropping to the floor in pain.***_

 **Everything to prove nothing in my way**

 _ ***The camera shifts to the middle of the forest, where Lex and Ben are playing on the guitar together, with Ben being less into it than the extremely excited Lex***_

 **Nothing in my way**

 _ ***The camera zooms over to chef's kitchen, where Taebin is on a computer***_

 **I'll get there one day**

 _ ***Chef grabs Taebins computer and throws it through the wall, before staring down Taebin***_

 **Cuz' I wanna be…**

 _ ***The camera pans to Isabella who is on her phone***_

 **FAMOUS!**

 _ ***Chris snatches Isabella's phone and smashes it, causing Isabella to shriek***_

 **Na na na na na na**

 _ ***The camera quickly goes to the beach, where Brooklyn is dancing happily, Jela interrupts this by pushing Brooklyn directly into the sand***_

 **Na na na na na na na**

 _ ***The camera zooms to a different to the docks, where Erin is meticulously mixing 2 mysterious liquids together, Lila then grabs the camera and faces it towards her to get more attention***_

 **I wanna be!**

 _ ***The camera brushes Lila off and faces Helena, who is posing for the camera. The camera is grabbed by Jacklyn, who looks at it crazily before throwing it to the grown***_

 **I wanna be!**

 _ ***The camera cuts out for a moment, before cutting back to a different camera, viewing Lila, Helena, Jacklyn, and Erin arguing***_

 **I wanna be famous!**

 _ ***The camera shifts to a dark cabin, where Knick sits, reading over various papers***_

 **I wanna be!**

 _ ***The camera cuts to above the bonfire, with 16 marshmallows in a circle roasting over it.***_

 **I wanna be!**

 _ ***The camera pans up to reveal everyone roasting in front of the campfire together.***_

 **I wanna be famous…**

 _ ***The camera zooms out, with a sign being revealed that says "Wawanakwa Island"***_

 _ ***End***_

 _*Focus shifts to Thomas and Knick*_

Thomas: Alright, what's the deal, who's on the chopping block.

Knick: Jacob?

Thomas: I don't know, he could make a useful ally…

 _*Focus shifts to Erin and Brooklyn who are sitting together, reading over a paper*_

Brooklyn: Are you sure Jacob made this?

Erin: It was in his bag, and it matches his handwriting.

Brooklyn: Wow.

 _*It's revealed what's written on the paper, a massive intricate plan of how Jacob plans to destroy every other camper.*_

Brooklyn: It doesn't make much sense, he seems very nice.

Erin: So do all evil guys.

Brooklyn: I guess so.

 _*Focus shifts to Jela, Helena, and Taebin, who are in the kitchen privately*_

Jela: Here's the deal Taebin, you shut up, and you listen to me!

 _*Taebin looks traumatized, Helena is very scared*_

Helena and Taebin _*terrified*_ : Sure Jela!

 _*Focus shifts to Craig, Lex, Ben, and Vitaly*_

Craig: Vitaly, you're joining us right?

Vitaly _*heavy accent*_ : I guess, I don't think it's fair to use deceit to take down other team members.

Craig: It isn't really "deceit".

 **Craig Confessional**

Craig: Am I villain? No, I'm not. I use teamwork, and yes, manipulation will happen, but it's not like I'm-

 **End Confessional**

 _*Focus shifts to Thomas and Knick who are sitting in the winners mansion basement*_

Knick: Thomas! Are you sure this plan will work?

Thomas: They are sitting ducks, we're about to beat them senseless.

Knick: I hope.

 _*Focus shifts back to Craig, Vitaly, Lex, and Ben*_

Ben: I'm a little antsy about this too.

Lex: We can't just turn against our own team and backstab them, lying.

Craig: We're not lying? This is Total Drama! Alliances is how it works, I'm saying, right now, it's do or die.

 _*Lex looks very hesitant*_

Ben: I'm in.

 _*Lex looks at Ben, but then immediately back at Craig*_

Lex: Me too!

Vitaly _*heavy accent*_ : I don't know how I feel about this…

Craig: Vitaly, you'll be next.

Vitaly _*heavy accent*_ : DEAL! I'M IN!

 _*Vitaly bolts off*_

Ben: That felt a little evil.

Lex: Yeah.

Craig: Yeah, maybe.

 _*Seth stumbles into the room, much to everyone's shock*_

Lex: What is he doing here?

Seth: heh.

Craig: He's a mess.

Ben: Shouldn't Chris have called us out by now, this is weird.

 _*Focus shifts to Knick and Thomas*_

Knick: Where is Chris?

Thomas: He should've called us out like 20 minutes ago.

 _*Focus shifts to Jela, Helena, and Taebin, who are all very confused*_

Helena: I guess he just slept in.

 _*Focus shifts to Dustin, who suddenly wakes up, scared*_

Dustin: I expected to be woken up by a yelling Chris… that's weird.

 _*Everyone converges next to the 2 cabins, all talking about what's going on, 3 hours pass, and still nothing has happened, focus shifts to Chris, sitting in a private jet somewhere*_

Chris: I guess I figured they'd get all Lord of the Flies themselves. Darn it! Now I have to work!

 _*Focus shifts back to the campers*_

Chris _*on speakers*_ : Attention campers! I assume you all know by now, that the entire crew has left the island.

Seth: They have?

Chris _*on speakers*_ : Now, the first team that can make it to Boney Island wins the challenge. Just to clarify, the island is haunted, and anything on this island is also very haunted. Chris out!

 _*The 2 teams almost immediately separate, sprinting towards different sections of the island*_

Thomas: Alright, we're taking to the skies on this one.

Erin: Why not the water?

Brooklyn: I'm afraid of drowning.

Thomas: Exactly. Alright, I need everyone's approximate weight!

 _*Everyone on the team is very shocked at this request*_

Brooklyn: Is that necessary?

Thomas: If you wanna make a working aerial device, yes. Alright, Dustin and Erin, let's work on blueprints, everyone else will retrieve what they can, scrap metal, wood, anything you can easily grab and move here. Seth, just sit around and do nothing, you'll help the team more that way.

Seth: Got it!

 _*Focus shifts to the Geese, who are running through the forest quickly*_

Craig: Alright everyone! We need some kind of boat to win this challenge! Helena, Taebin, Ben and I will work on blueprints, but we need everyone else scavenging.

Jela: Who made you in charge?

Craig: Oh, are we all playing a game where we say something stupid! There's no time!

 _*Jela and Craig eye each other down as the team begins working. Focus shifts to Brooklyn, Knick and Jacob, who are looking around an abandoned cabin*_

Brooklyn: A lot of this stuff could be good for a water-based ship…

Knick: But we're not building a water-based ship.

Jacob: If we can't find anything of value, I say we scorched earth it!

Knick: Good idea Jacob!

Brooklyn: What's scorched earth? It sounds mean.

Knick: We'll destroy the cabin and everything in it so the other team has nothing to salvage!

Jacob: Let's do it!

 _*Brooklyn eyes Jacob suspiciously, but then shrugs.*_

Brooklyn: Okay.

 _*Focus shifts to Dustin, Erin, Seth, and Thomas who are all sitting together, discussing plans and drawing on the ground*_

Erin: I'VE GOT IT! An aerial machine, that could propel us quite far!

Dustin: W-well, what do we need?!

Erin: Wood, scrap metal, and a flux-tor Garbage-ex-nator!

Thomas: W-where do we get that?

Erin: At my house. It's impossible to replicate.

Dustin: That's a dead end.

Seth: Why not just replicate it?

 _*Erin laughs*_

Erin: and how would we do that?

 _*Seth picks up a stick and writes an equation on the ground, making Erin faint*_

Dustin: Don't know how that happened.

Seth: Neither do I!

 _*Seth giggles and collapses back on to the ground*_

Thomas: aaaand he's gone.

 _*Focus shifts to Craig, Taebin, Helena and Ben all working together*_

Ben: I think we'll just need a mix of wood and scrap metal, and a propellar, this should be fairly easy.

Helena: Let's hope.

 _*Focus shifts to Brooklyn, Knick and Jacob standing in front of a burning shed*_

Knick: Did we grab anything?

Jacob: I found a dead beaver, crushed soda can, some wood and scrap metal.

Knick: Cool.

Brooklyn: This could cause a serious forest fire!

Jacob: Let's go!

 _*Brooklyn again looks at Jacob suspiciously as the 3 run off, Jela, Lex and Vitaly arrive at the shed in dismay.*_

Lex: Does somebody have water?

Vitaly _*heavy accent*_ : Let me run to the beach!

 _*A few minutes later Vitaly runs back with water in his hand and throws it at the fire, to no effect.*_

Jela: Oh god…

 _*A fire extinguisher drops from the sky and lands next to Jela*_

 **Chris Confessional**

Chris: Yes, I may have given them a fire extinguisher, but the thing is… I don't care!

 **End Confessional**

 _*Jela aims the extinguisher at the fire at manages to defeat it*_

Jela: Alright!

 _*They look inside the destroy shed to find burnt up supplies that would've been extremely useful.*_

Lex: Those jerks!

Jela: All is fair in love and war, Lex and Vitaly, go meet with me and the rest of the team, find some wood and scrap metal.

 _*Focus shifts to the Termite's who have all met up*_

Brooklyn: We still need a way to propel ourselves!

Thomas: We found one!

Erin: We just need, an empty soda can and a dead beaver to do it!

 _*Jacob holds those 2 things up to everyone's surprise.*_

Jacob: What? We found it at the cabin!

 _*Erin eagerly grabs the 2 objects as focus shifts to the Geese, who have begun constructing a boat.*_

Craig: LET'S GO EVERYONE!

 _*Focus shifts back to the Termite's, with Erin holding a strange substance, they begin constructing their aircraft.*_

Thomas: Let's do this!

 _*Focus shifts back to the Geese, who are pushing their poorly constructed boat out on the water, they all get in and quickly begin paddling very slowly.*_

Craig: This isn't gonna work!

Jela: THAN PADDLE HARDER!

 _*As this is happening, the Termite's are still constructing the fairly complicated aircraft*_

Helena: They haven't taken off yet, we still have time!

Lex: Oh no…

Helena: What?

Ben: You jinxed us!

 _*At that moment, a boat-looking aircraft soars out from the trees, with a strange substance propelling it.*_

Ben and Lex: Told you.

 _*Focus shifts to the Termite's who are very scared, Erin is very bad at working the poorly constructed machine, making them crash into the water*_

Brooklyn: OH GOD! OH NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 _*The wave caused from the crash hits the Geese boat, capsizing it*_

 **Chris Confessional**

Chris: Did I Mention sharks are in the waters?

 _*Chris laughs maniacally*_

 **End Confessional**

 _*As Brooklyn is hyperventilating, and shrieking in terror, a shark approaches her, Knick manages to grab her and move her out of the way, but this sends the Termite's into a frantic craze, and they all begin swimming quickly towards the beach of Boney island. Focus shifts to the Geese, who are also in a frantic craze because of a shark.*_

Craig: Initiating fail safe!

 _*Craig pulls out a wet rope and loops it around the floating boat, Craig begins quickly swimming towards the beach, the boat scoops up the Geese and Craig begins pulling them all with his powerful swimming.*_

Dustin: THAT'S PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!

 _*The Termite's begin rushing to swim, with Jacob carrying Brooklyn, who has passed out from fear.*_

Thomas: Okay seriously? How is he beating us?

 _*Craig manages to swim to the shore, bringing his team onto the beaches, as soon as Craig sees he's done his job, he passes out from exhaustion*_

Knick: Oh, that's how.

 _*Chris walks out on the beach*_

Chris: Well, looks like the Geese win! We have 2 large helicopters ready to escort you back to Wawanakwa.

 _*90 minutes pass, all the campers have showered and dried off. Focus shifts to Seth and Jacob.*_

 **Jacob Confessional**

Jacob: Brooklyn and Erin have been giving me the stink eye, I can't trust them. The only person I can really talk to right now is… Seth…

 **End Confessional**

Jacob: It makes perfect sense to vote out Erin right?

Seth: Totally.

Jacob: She built the faulty ship, she crashed it!

Seth: Yeeeah.

Jacob: I hate Seth.

Seth: Yup.

 **Jacob Confessional**

Jacob: Seth is the worst yes-man in the world.

 **End Confessional**

Jacob: I guess I'll spread the word, get people on my side.

Seth: Good point!

Jacob: Are you even listening?

Seth: You make an enticing argument.

Jacob: This is the worst.

 _*Focus shifts to Brooklyn and Erin*_

Brooklyn and Erin: Jacob.

Erin: We got this!

 _*Brooklyn and Erin high-five as focus shifts to Thomas and Knick, who are both very tired and sitting in their basement hideout.*_

Thomas: We vote out Jacob.

Knick: I'm telling you, the plan is too risky.

Thomas: It's airtight!

Knick: What if it doesn't work!

Thomas: It. Will. Work.

Knick: Fine.

 **Knick Confessional**

Knick: I need Thomas to trust me, so going along with his stupid plans is the only way how.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Focus shifts to Jacob, who is walking over to Dustin.*_

Jacob: Dustin, I need your help.

Dustin: Uhh… what do you need?

Jacob: You should vote Erin out. She built to faulty ship.

Dustin: Maybe…

 **Jacob Confessional**

Jacob: People have been ignoring me and acting weird… this is bad.

 **End Confessional**

 _*Focus shifts to the Geese, all enjoying a nice dinner.*_

Lex: Good job Craig!

Craig: I still have a headache.

Helena: Well, that's to be expected.

Taebin: You were swimming so fast I'm surprised you didn't just die.

Craig: It felt like I did.

Helena: We should probably get you in bed.

Craig: That's a good idea.

 _*Craig passes out once again as several campers rush to his aid. About 30 minutes pass and the marshmallow ceremony commences*_

Chris: It looks like you have been beaten. Now, as you all know, if you recieve a marshmallow, you are safe. The following get marshmallows. Thomas, Dustin, knick, Brooklyn and Seth, you are all safe. This brings us to Erin and Jacob, and… the last marshmallow goes to… ERIN!

 _*Erin looks overjoyed but a confused and disappointed Jacob looks around, bewildered.*_

Jacob: But why me?

Brooklyn: We found your plan.

Erin: We figured we'd put a stop to it early.

Jacob: W-what? I never had a plan!

 _*Chef throws Jacob on the boat of losers and he rides off into the sunset.*_

Thomas _*whispering*_ : I told you it would work.

 **Thomas Confessional**

Thomas: I spent 5 hours meticulously copying the handwriting of Jacob to make that plan, and then I sent Knick to plant it there. Things are really looking up.

 **End Confessional**

 **Knick Confessional**

Knick: Thomas is much smarter than I originally thought, this is bad.

 **End Confessional**

Erin: Wait, he didn't have a plan?

Brooklyn: Oh boy.

 _*The Termites look at Erin and Brooklyn very suspiciously.*_

 **Erin and Brooklyn Confessional**

Erin: We found his plan!

Brooklyn: He could've been lying!

Erin: Yeah but now suspicion has shifted to us, either one of us could be next!

Brooklyn: Oh boy.

 **End Confessional**

Chris: Well, I guess that concludes this episode of Total. Drama… NEWBIE!


End file.
